The Summer at Orange Ocean
by Blizzard Kirby
Summary: (Anime)*Chapter 3 up*Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby go on a vacation at Orange Ocean, but not all goes as planned.... R&R, no flames please, first fic. Drama/Tragedy/Agnst/Mystery/Romance PG-13 to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The Summer at Orange Ocean  
  
It was a bright and sunny day, and Tiff Ebrum sat on the edge of a cliff, looking down at the ocean sparkling in the sunlight beneath her. Her sandy hair blew softly in the light breeze, and her green eyes were strangely disfocused. She was thinking hard, and when she began to think, she seemingly got swept into another world.   
  
"Such a relaxed and peaceful afternoon is weird," she said suddenly. "Dedede must be up to something. I'd better go see if he's doing anything." Despite her decision to check on King Dedede, Tiff stayed where she was, for another thought countered this. Why not enjoy the afternoon? These days are short, sweet, and few. She lay down and smiled. Nothing to stop her from relaxing and enjoying the day....  
  
"Hey, there's that Ebrum kid," Tiff heard King Dedede say from another cliff. Tiff groaned. She should have know that if she wasn't going to look for King Dedede, he'd come find her, and undoubtedly order another monster. Tiff sat up and looked around. King Dedede and Escargoon were driving up in the tank stamped with Dedede's logo. Tiff got up.  
  
"Hey, where d'you think you're goin', kid?" Dedede asked in his usual hot-tempered voice. "Thought you an' that Kirby might enjoy a little battle." Dedede laughed.   
  
"Actually, I was enjoying this nice day until you came and interrupted me!" Tiff snapped angrily. Dedede smiled. He's always trying to get me mad, just because I protect Kirby! Tiff thought. That jerk! I wish I could have a break from him bugging me all the time!  
  
"Well now, maybe your little brother would like to substitute?" Dedede asked. Tiff shook her head. She knew that Tuff was belligerent enough to get Kirby into a fight just because he felt like it, and that he wouldn't know what to do if Kirby got hurt. Besides, she was more important than Tuff. She could call the Warpstar.   
  
"Well, I'll be ready to order a monster, just in case you change your mind." Dedede drove away laughing.  
  
Tiff sat back down, discouraged. Dedede could always come and ruin a nice day. Suddenly she got up. What if Dedede was going to order a monster right now? She should be there to help Kirby! Tiff ran through the vast green fields to Kirby's house. When she got there, Kirby was sitting outside the door, rubbing his head. Tokkori was standing in the door.  
  
"And stay out!" Tokkori yelled as he slammed the door in Kirby's face. Tiff ran over to Kirby.  
  
"Don't worry, Kirby, it's okay," Tiff said soothingly. Kirby mewled happily. Tiff was always there to be his friend, always there to help him.... Tiff smiled as she saw Kirby smile a sweet smile of trust. How Kirby trusted her... it was good to know that she had a friend that trusted her.  
  
"Hey, Kirby, want to go see Tuff? You could play that game with the rubber ball," Tiff suggested. Kirby jumped with joy, squeaking his approval. Once he had stopped jumping, Tiff grabbed his hand and led him across the beautiful green fields. The grass was still wet with dew. Kirby and Tiff got to the door of the castle and saw Fololo flying back and forth, like he was pacing. Suddenly he noticed them and floated over.  
  
"Hey, Tiff, Tuff wants to see you. He's in the courtyard. It's really important," he said, somewhat nervously.   
  
"Must be important, if you're not with Falala," Tiff replied. "What is it?" Fololo shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. All he said was that it was important. Falala said she's helping your parents with something. I don't know what it is, but she must have been really rushed if she didn't tell me. We trust each other more than anything!" Tiff smiled admiringly at Fololo's loyalty to Falala.  
  
"Well, if it's that important, I'd better go. See you," Tiff said.  
  
"I'll go see what Falala's doing!" Fololo said. Tiff and Kirby headed towards the courtyard and Fololo went towards Tiff's family's room, in the other direction. When they got to the courtyard, Tuff was pacing in front of the fountain. He was looking very serious, yet from years of knowing Tuff, Tiff could tell that he was very happy about something. Suddenly, Tuff looked up and saw Tiff and Kirby standing there. He ran over to them.  
  
"Tiff! There's something really important! Mom and Dad told me to get you!" Tuff said. He sounded somewhat grave, yet there was an unsteadiness in his voice that suggested hidden joy that was trying to break free.  
  
"What is it?" Tiff asked. It must be really important to have everyone so excited, Tiff thought.  
  
"That's the thing! I don't know! Mom and Dad just said... well, they said they thought we'd like it, and that it was very important. They also said that they didn't know exactly how to tell me, and that you'd accept the news better than I would." Tuff seemed disappointed that his parents didn't trust him. "They said that you could tell me, though! C'mon, Tiff, go see what they want, then come tell me!"  
  
"Alright, I'll go ask Mom and Dad." Tiff ran out of the courtyard and down several hallways to get to her family's room, Kirby running after her, confused as ever. Tiff burst into the room and saw her parents sitting on the couch. They looked up, startled at Tiff's sudden entrance.  
  
"Tiff!" Lady Like exclaimed. "We didn't know you'd be so... excited."  
  
"What- is- the- surprise?" Tiff panted.  
  
"Well, Tiff, it really has a good end and a... an end that we weren't sure you would like or not," Sir Ebrum said slowly and cautiously. It was unlike him to think that much about putting things into words, even when explaining things uneasily explained.  
  
"Well, what's the good news?" Tiff could use some cheering up today.  
  
"Tiff, we haven't just been doing nothing for the past few months. We've been watching you, and you seemed too stressed. King Dedede is stretching your tolerance, and we feel that you need a break," Lady Like said slowly.  
  
"If you think I'm going to pack up and leave Kirby to fight without me, you're mistaken!" Tiff shouted angrily. Kirby looked up at her, startled. Kirby had never seen Tiff this angry, but never before had her parents tried to take her away from something she was so devoted to.  
  
"Sssh! This is supposed to be secret!" Lady Like whispered.  
  
"Exactly. See, it's already planned. You, Tuff, and Kirby are going to sneak out of here and take a vacation," Sir Ebrum said. "If King Dedede finds out about this, he'll be sure to send monsters after you, so we need to keep it secret."  
  
"So where are we going on this secret vacation?" Tiff was really excited about finally having a break from King Dedede yelling at her all the time, but she hid her excitement.  
  
"Well, we decided to send you somewhere safe. It's a bit far, but you'll be safe there. We think you'll like it. It's near the Orange Ocean, just on the shore. The whole town is a beach."  
  
"Where are we staying? A resort? Does it have roomservice?" Tiff couldn't help the quiver of excitement in her voice. Lady Like and Sir Ebrum exchanged nervous glances.  
  
"You're not staying at a hotel, sweetie," Lady Like said.  
  
"Then where are we staying?"  
  
"We... we know someone who lives there."  
  
"Who lives there? Is it a friend of yours?"  
  
"No... Tiff, we don't know how to tell you this...."  
  
"What is it? Just tell me!"  
  
"Oh, Tiff... we didn't know how you'd take this...."  
  
"What?"   
  
"You have a cousin."  
  
(Author's Note: I have to put a little disclaimer in here, just because I don't want to get sued when I have no money. I don't own Kirby, Tiff, or anyone else. They belong to Nintendo and HAL, and the anime belongs to 4Kids. I only on my own fanchars, most of which will not be in this fic. This is sort of a warm-up for my next fic, so please, comments and critics welcome, but no flames, please.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Summer at Orange Ocean  
  
Tiff was shocked. She couldn't think clearly, and her emotions were blurred. I have a cousin?! Wow, cool! But why didn't Mom and Dad tell me before? Is my cousin a criminal?! But they said it was safe there! Why were her relatives there, not here?  
  
Lady Like immeadiately noticed Tiff's confusion and began to explain.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with your cousin, or anyone else at Orange Ocean. That small town on the coast of Orange Ocean is where we used to live before you were born. Then one day... well, we heard about great green fields and forests and decided to move here. Your aunt and uncle didn't to move, so they just stayed there. Your cousin's really very nice. You'll like her. So now we'll discuss how to tell your brother-"  
  
Lady Like was cut off by a crashing noise. Tiff whirled around and saw the door swinging on its hinges, Fololo and Falala floating in the doorway, and Tuff, lying face-flat on the floor.  
  
"Tuff!" Lady Like exclaimed. "Were you listening this whole time?!"  
  
"Ugh..." Tuff moaned as he sat up and rubbed his head. Suddenly, he snapped back into focus and jumped onto his feet. "I was listening! Okay, I admit it! But don't be mad! I just had to know! Please! I swear! I just had to know!"  
  
"Tuff-" Tiff was cut off by Tuff's hysterical excuses.  
  
"It's not my fault! I was just curious! I had to know!"  
  
"TUFF-"  
  
"Please! Mom! Dad! Tiff! Don't be mad!"  
  
"TUFF!" The yell finally silenced Tuff. "Tuff, we don't blame you. I would have done the same thing. Don't worry. They just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be upset or shocked."  
  
"I wasn't. It's really great! I've always wanted a cousin!"  
  
"Well, now you know you have one. But you have to keep quiet. That goes for you, too, Fololo, Falala." Tiff gave them a stern look.   
  
"Right!" The duo nodded in unison.  
  
"Alright. So now let's go pack our stuff. You can help us." Tiff looked at Fololo and Falala, then, after they nodded their approval, raced upstairs to her room.  
  
Tuff dragged a suitcase that was bigger than he was out of the closet and Tiff pulled out two smaller suitcases. Tuff grunted as he tried to heave it onto his bed, finally getting Fololo and Falala's help. Tiff's suitcases were small, so she needed no help getting them onto her bed. As Tiff was going about the room getting her clothes, folding them neatly, and placing them in her suitcase, Tuff was running around the room, grabbing random outfits, and tossing them into his suitcase.   
  
"Done!" Tiff declared happily, looking approvingly at her two neat suitcases: one with her clothes, the other with hair care, entertainment, and a small box. This box meant the world to Tiff, even though she didn't know what was in it. There was a key, but Tiff didn't have it, so she could not open the box.  
  
"You're done before me?!" Tuff panted as he tried to shove the top down on his suitcase. He couldn't get it down, so he jumped up and sat on it while Fololo and Falala tried to pull it down. The suitcase finally closed with a click and Tuff fell forward off the suitcase and onto his face. "This is not my day," he groaned.  
  
"Cheer up," Tiff said as she pulled her brother to her feet. "We're leaving tomorrow."   
  
"Hey Tiff, if Kirby's coming, shouldn't we bring the Warpstar? Just in case?" Tuff asked.  
  
"You're right!" Tiff gasped. "I almost forgot! But how do we get it without Dedede thinking we're up to something?"  
  
"Relax, Tiff, Dedede can't think we're up to anything because he can't think," Tuff said.   
  
"Well, just in case... we oughta think of something," Tiff said.  
  
"There is no need for that, my friends," said a voice. Meta-Knight swooped down out of the shadows and held out his hand. In it was Kirby's Warpstar.  
  
"Meta-Knight!" Tiff exclaimed. "Thanks!" She took the Warpstar and put it in her second suitcase.  
  
"Nothing to worry about now," Tuff said. "Meta-Knight can sneak anywhere, and even if Dedede saw him going to Kabu Canyon, it doesn't matter. He goes there every day."  
  
"Do not be too sure of anything," Meta-Knight said, turning to Tuff. "Being cautious seldom hurts, and rarely goes without pay. But you will be very cautious when you leave tomorrow."  
  
"How do you know that?" Tiff asked. Kirby squeaked and turned towards Meta-Knight, as if asking the same question.  
  
"I know because I am guiding you to your destination. We will be cautious and you will be safe. But none the less, be prepared for anything, as caution is not always effective in avoiding danger. We will leave very early tomorrow morning. You must wake at 5:00 in the morning to be ready in time for us at 6:00. We will leave by boat. This combination of time and vehicle should give us cover from Dedede's prying eyes. We must be sly, but time is the essence," Meta-Knight explained. "But for now, I leave you. Farewell!" With a flash of two bright yellow eyes and the swish of a cape, Meta-Knight disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo, and Falala stood there for a moment, jaws agape (except for Fololo and Falala, who have no mouthes) and eyes wide.  
  
"I don't know why we're not used to his dramatic entrances and exits yet," Tiff said after a long silence. "He does that at least twice a day." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm tired," Tuff yawned, stretching. Tiff looked and saw that Kirby agreed completely; he was fast asleep.  
  
"Well, we'd better get to sleep," Tiff said. "Tomorrow we have to be up at 5 AM, and we should be well rested for the journey." Tiff's explanation fell on deaf ears, for everyone in the room was fast asleep. Tiff smiled as she lay on her bed. Slowly, she slipped into sleep. Little did she know how much she was going to need it....  
  
(Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been very busy with school lately, but once school is over I'll be updating MUCH, MUCH, MUCH more often. Thank you for your comments, and I have responses to those comments:  
  
Maggie64: Yes, indeed I am from the Rainbow Resort Oekaki. And you are Baby Charmander, no?  
  
Tora: I'm very sorry, but there most likely won't be any Tiff+Kirby in this fic. I know part of chapter 1 could be interpreted that way, but I forgot to mention that there wasn't going to be T+K in the Author's Note last chapter.  
  
Yoshi and Kirby Fan: Wow, thanks! Glad you like it! (that goes for all of you, too.)  
  
Expect the next chapter sooner, and probably with or before that chapter I will post a one chapter mini-fic that I was working on before this, but couldn't access, so I started this. ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Summer at Orange Ocean  
  
"Tiff!" Tuff whispered urgently. "Tiff!" Tiff shifted uncomfortably in bed. "TIFF!" Tuff shook his sister. Tiff grunted irritably. "Come on, wake up! Tiff, come on, its time!"   
  
"What?!" Tiff snapped angrily as she sat bolt upright, knocking Tuff over.   
  
Tuff rubbed his head, which had hit a small table, and moaned "ow..." as he pointed to the clock with his other hand.   
  
Tiff spun around and looked at the clock. The digital clock's neon green face read "5:49 A.M." So what? Tiff thought. There's no reason for him to wake me up this early! Then she remembered. She slapped her head. She opened her mouth to shout out angrily at her forgetfulness, but something clamped her mouth shut and all that was audible was a muffled "Uum uh oom!" Tiff was about to tear whatever had grabbed her off when she realized it wasn't there. She spun around and saw that it had been a hand, muffling her shout to maintain whatever stealth they would be able to get. It was-  
  
"Meta-Knight!" she gasped. He quickly put a finger to where his mouth would be and hushed.   
  
"We have little time, my friend," he said. "We must use it wisely." Tiff nodded in agreement, and Tuff quickly followed suit, not wanting to be left in the background. "Listen carefully. I will be waiting for you at the bottom of the trick slide that leads to a dock. You must be there quickly. I would leave Sword and Blade to guide you, but they are - not available yet." Meta-Knight spoke quickly.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with them?" Tuff asked.  
  
"They haven't had their coffee yet," Meta-Knight muttered, sounding ashamed and somewhat annoyed. Tiff stifled her laugh while Tuff went into a false coughing fit. "But listen! You must travel quickly and quietly! Now wake Kirby, and go!" Meta-Knight glanced at the clock. "But now it is 5:55! I must go! I leave! Follow with as great a speed as you can muster!" Meta-Knight seemed to fade into the shadows more than run, as he was most likely to do. Tiff rushed over to Kirby and shook him vigorously.  
  
"Kirby! Wake up! Kirby, come on!" Tiff whispered urgently. Kirby did not even move. Tuff knocked him off the chair he was sleeping on, but Kirby was so deeply asleep that he didn't notice. "Kirby! Come ON!"  
  
...5:56....  
  
"Tiff, there's no time!" Tuff said. "Just grab him and run!" Tiff grabbed Kirby and started to leave, but remembered that she had forgotten her suitcases. She ran back to her bed and put Kirby down to pick up the suitcases, but then couldn't carry Kirby. Tuff ran over to his suitcase, but on the way tripped over Fololo and Falala, who had been sleeping back to back on the floor. They instantly floated into the air and were about to complain when they saw the havoc going on below them and quickly rushed over to Tiff, each grabbing one of her bags. Tuff got up and grabbed his suitcase while Tiff picked up Kirby and ran. The four ran and hovered down hallways as Kirby slept....  
  
...5:57....  
  
Everything was in slow motion. Kirby was falling, falling, falling.... And all alone. There was nothing there. Sheer emptiness surrounded him. He was falling into more of this emptiness, but below him, far into the distance, there was Popstar. The golden star-shaped planet came nearer and nearer to Kirby. Kirby fell to it and through its atmosphere. He fell right through a cloud, which parted as he fell, and he sneezed. He looked up and saw... Kracko? But no, he had killed Kracko... this must be another Kracko... no, it's just a regular cloud.   
  
...5:58....  
  
"Kirby!" Kirby heard his name called and spun around, then realized that he was near the ground. He saw a bunch of children that looked just like Tiff and Tuff, smiling and waving cheerfully. There was sand, lots and lots of sand, with seashells! And water. A vast, vast body of water stretched to the horizon and forever. Yet the water, which usually would be blue, was orange. This was too much for Kirby to think on, and he turned back to the children. One child was waving at him, but then sneezed. She started laughing, but was then thrown into a coughing fit... she fell to the ground, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to breathe....  
  
...5:59....  
  
Tiff saw the trapdoor open in front of her. She put her hand to her mouth and jumped in. Her hand muffled her own scream as she descended through the passage. Fololo and Falala, floating behind Tiff, were looking at Tuff in a way that warned, "Do. Not. Scream." Luckily for all of them, he didn't. The tunnel twisted and turned. Around this corner, that corner, up, down. It was like a slide, a roller-coaster even. They had been going for a while, yet darkness still loomed ahead of them....  
  
...6:00....  
  
Suddenly, light peeked out at the end of the tunnel. They all landed, including Fololo and Falala, who hadn't seen the dock beneath them, with loud thumps.   
  
"Quick! Get in! It's a miracle you made it on time," Meta-Knight said as he ushered them into the small wooden boat floating in the water. Tiff, Tuff, Meta-Knight, Sword and Blade, who were perfectly cheerful and punching each other playfully, and Kirby, who was STILL asleep, got into the boat. Tuff's huge suitcase had to be put on the opposite side of the boat from everyone else and their luggage so it wouldn't flip over, and it still seemed a little out of balance. Sword and Blade pushed the boat along with big oars. The sun rising at the horizon was a beautiful sight. However, it wasn't long before Tuff had fallen asleep, and Tiff was a little drowsy herself. Suddenly she realized that her luggage and Tuff's luggage was the ONLY luggage.  
  
"Hey Meta-Knight," Tiff asked, sitting up, "why don't you guys have luggage?" Meta-Knight, whose back was to Tiff, was silent. Sword and Blade exchanged glances, but continued rowing in silence. Tiff thought he hadn't heard her and was about to repeat the question when he turned around and looked at her. Then he slowly began to reply.  
  
"We... we- don't need it." This was the first time Tiff ever heard him having trouble answering a simple question, let alone a hard question.  
  
"Why not?" Tiff asked.  
  
"It's already-" Meta-Knight began, but stopped when Sword slipped and nearly dropped his oar. Blade DID drop his oar, right into the water. "I mean... we- don't need it," Meta-Knight finished, watching Blade's oar drift around in circles as Blade tried to fish it out, as though it were in the distance. This wasn't the answer Tiff wanted, but she didn't think she would be able to get a better one. She leaned back against one of her suitcases and wondered why Meta-Knight hadn't answered her question. She sat there wondering for a long time. She didn't even notice when her wonderings faded into dreams....  
  
Kirby fell closer to the ground, watching helplessly as the poor Cappy tried to breathe. He wanted to help her. He had to! He was a hero; he needed to be able to save anyone from any harm. He wished he could just suck up the cold, or whatever was making her unable to breathe. Now the other children were crowding around her, all playing and cheerfulness was now gone. It had been replaced by fear and sadness. Some of them just stood there with looks of complete and utter terror on their faces rooted to the ground by fear. Others, mainly the older ones, turned away and shook their heads sadly, as though saying, "There goes another one."   
  
"No!" someone gasped. The whole crowd turned and saw an adult Cappy, seemingly the child's mother, staring in horror as the young Cappy coughed more and more. The crowd parted, making a path that the adult could walk through. Tiff and Tuff ran out of a building and gasped as they saw the scene. Then a dark shadow. A gleam of bright yellow. As Kirby saw the shadow, the shadow became aware that Kirby had seen it, and the shadow flew. Kirby spun to see the shadow. He saw it flying into the distance, into the setting sun, then suddenly Kirby hit the water....  
  
"Aha!" Blade shouted, for once not mumbling, as he pulled his oar out of the water. The boat rocked back and forth violently as he pulled himself back in (as opposed to hanging off the side, as he had been). The movement jarred Tiff and Tuff from sleep and flung Kirby into the water. Tuff nearly fell out as well, and Tiff had to grab the nearest random object- which turned out to be Blade's soaking wet oar (which he was holding triumphantly in the air), which alone made Tiff slip and hit her head on the bottom of the boat.   
  
"Gwaa-aa!" Kirby, being rudely awoken from sleep by the sudden presence of water all around him, cried out in shock and dismay. Blade offered him the end of his oar, but Sword pushed it aside and held out his oar. Kirby, who had been splashing and gurgling in an attempt to stay afloat, grabbed the oar and climbed back into the boat. Blade seemed disappointed, but when he lost his grip on the slippery oar, he nodded his agreement.  
  
"Hey, the water is orange here!" Tiff noticed. Meta-Knight nodded and Tuff stared in awe at the "orange soda!" He wanted to drink some; truly believing that it was the fizzy orange drink, but Meta-Knight advised him not to, reminding him that this was "still ocean water, full of salt that will dehydrate you before we arrive." Tuff grimaced and stared into the sky, not wanting to be tempted.  
  
"Hey, the sun's right abouve us!" Tuff exclaimed. Tiff checked her watch and gasped.  
  
"It's already noon!" she said, alarmed. "We've been traveling for 6 hours!"  
  
"And you slept through most of it, too," murmured Sword.  
  
"Yeah, I could've used some help with my oar," Blade mumbled, sounding somewhat annoyed. There was a silence at this. "What? Can't I complain about lazy hitch-hikers?" Another silence, this time accompanied by odd looks and backing away. "Just a joke...." Seeing their friend disappointed, Tiff and Sword exchanged glances, then suddenly burst into false laughter. Tuff quickly chimed in, and Kirby hopped up and down with glee. Kirby was so light that this didn't even effect the boat. Blade seemed to feel better, but once the laughing stopped, all was silent except the sound of the water swishing around the oars and boat.  
  
Everyone had been just about ready to fall asleep when Kirby suddenly jumped straight into the air, crying out excitedly.   
  
"What?!" Tuff asked as he sat up, annoyed by this disruption of his sleep.   
  
"He sees land!" Tiff exclaimed, as she too saw the sandy beaches not far off. Tiff and Tuff stared in awe at the beautiful shore, filled with towering palm trees unlike any at home and beautiful seashells. Suddenly Tiff was distracted by a castle off on a lone island in the distance.  
  
"Hey Meta-Knight, what's that castle for? Is there a king here, too?" Tiff asked, sounding disappointed.   
  
"No," Meta-Knight shook his head. "There was once a ruler here, a great and noble ruler." Sword and Blade chuckled, but did not say anything as they continued to row. "But this ruler committed a terrible crime, and grief and a sense of failure obscured his vision. He could not rule the kingdom anymore, and he left. He was never replaced, and the people of the land continued with their normal lives. Some say that the ruler may return, but whether or not this is a good thing, no one knows." Sword and Blade exchanged confused glances. There was an awkward silence. Suddenly the silence was disrupted as the ship hit the beach with a loud bump.  
  
Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Sword, and Blade fell out of the boat when it hit, but Meta-Knight jumped out, landing lightly on the beach. Tuff ran over to get his suitcase out before it pulled that part of the ship underwater, which would flip the ship, but Tuff got it out in time. Tiff got out her two small suitcases and walked up to Meta-Knight, awaiting directions.  
  
"There is a very tall palm tree in the middle of town," Meta-Knight began. "Go to that palm tree. You will see a small house with a roof made of seashells. That is the Mayor's house. Go inside and ask for the Likes. He will invite you graciously into the town and happily show you to your cousin's house."   
  
Tiff thanked Meta-Knight, Sword, and Blade and she, Tuff, and Kirby headed out towards the biggest palm tree they could see. It was not far off, and they could see the town clearly. This has to be it, Tiff thought. That thing's colossal! It was true. The palm tree, Tiff guessed, had to be at least fifty feet tall. She said so, but Tuff disagreed.  
  
"Fifty? Are you nuts? That's at least a hundred fifty!" he exclaimed. They walked up to the base of the tree and then into the house with a roof of seashells. The Mayor was sitting behind a desk, busily looking at some papers. A letter, Tiff thought. He had jet-black hair cut in a buzz cut. He wore small silver glasses and behind them were eerily bright green eyes. He didn't notice them, so they sat there waiting awkwardly for a while. Minutes droned on. Tuff tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. Tiff finally got impatient too. She cleared her throat loudly. The Mayor looked up and gasped.  
  
"Why, hello!" he exclaimed. "You must be Tiff and Tuff, Miss Like's niece and nephew! And you're their friend Kirby!" Kirby looked confused but happy. "Oh, welcome, welcome, a most gracious welcome to our humble village of Sunset Seashore in the beautiful region of Orange Ocean!" Tiff could see what Meta-Knight meant. This was certainly a "gracious welcome."  
  
"If you'd kindly follow me, I shall lead you to your cousin's house." The Mayor got out from behind the desk, filing his papers in a cabinet. Then he walked out of the house, Tiff, Tuff and Kirby following behind.   
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Mayor," Tiff asked, "but is there a king here? What's that castle for?" The Mayor turned and looked at Tiff, smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes, indeed there is a king here," he said. "You're very curious, aren't you? And observative, no doubt." Tiff nodded, but she was confused. Why hadn't Meta-Knight told her that there was a king?  
  
"Sir, what does the king do? Why is his castle so far away from the town?"   
  
"Well, he is really sort of a loner. Very secretive too, but he watches the whole kingdom from that tallest tower. It is said that he stands atop that tower every night from when the sun sets to when its first rays of light peek over the hills, always watching. He has actually been away for the past while. He says that he has been attending to business elsewhere, important business at that. In fact, he just came back a while ago to kindly inform me of your presence in the kingdom. Ah, here it is!" The Mayor pointed to a small house. It was two stories high and fairly wide. It was painted yellow-orange with a golden roof. There was a fence enclosing a larch area. The backyard, Tiff thought.  
  
The Mayor walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened with a small, soft creak. With her hand on the doorknob was a woman with long red hair. Her dress was powder blue and her eyes were a pale green. She wore no jewelry and looked quite casual.  
  
"Miss Like, this here is your niece and nephew and their friend!" the Mayor said, hardly able to contain his excitement. Miss Like smiled.  
  
"Hello Tiff, Tuff, Kirby," she said. "Welcome to our home. Hold on a second, your cousin is inside." She leaned back inside the door and called out a name that Tiff couldn't hear. She leaned back out of the door. "She'll be with you in a moment. Good day, Mr. Mayor," she added with a quick nod to the Mayor. She then went back inside, leaving the door open.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just leave you to your relatives," said the Mayor. "Good bye." He then turned and walked off.   
  
Tiff and Tuff were bursting with excitement, and just by looking at them Kirby got excited too. They were about to meet the cousin that had remained a secret for years!   
  
(Author's Note: I probably shouldn't be leaving you guys with a cliffhanger, but I've waited long enough to post this (and my apologies for that) and will try to continue as fast as I can. This chapter was so long as an apology for making you wait this long. I'll probably be posting either another long chapter or a few short chapters to keep you busy, because I myself am going on vacation for a few weeks once school is out. I forgot to put in a disclaimer last chapter, so here's a double-disclaimer. Kirby and all related characters belong to Nintendo and HAL and the anime belongs to 4Kids. I made up a few characters (the villagers) but other than that I own nothing. (Don't use them without my permission, but I can't see why anyone'd want to use them anyway.) Here are responses to your comments:  
  
BabyCharmander: XD I didn't notice that.... Thanks for telling me. I fixed it. XD  
  
Tora: Aw, I'm sorry I disappointed you... but it's nice of you to tell me to continue even though you're disappointed. Cheer up... no one else will take Tiff in this fic. :)  
  
Yoshi and Kirby fan: Oooh, you LOVE it? Thanks! That's great! Yeah, you're right, it is in the same order... cool. XD  
  
Booster: Yay! New reviewer! Oooh, you're sharp. Yes, Meta-Knight's castle will indeed be in this *coughchaptercough* fic.  
  
Ninguy237: Yay! Another new reviewer! *insert your review here* Really? You like it that much? That's great! Glad to hear that!  
  
Hope you guys liked this chapter... sorry it took so long.) 


End file.
